The Honorable Thief
by May 16 writer
Summary: At a young age Manny witnessed the murder of his family and was shipped to an orphanage where he was abused. But therr he met his best friends and they escape. As a young man he becomes a skilled thief dead set on avenging his family's death while avoiding the capture of a young policewoman who happens to be his childhood sweetheart
1. Chapter 1

Miracle City at 12:00 am.

A van came driving down the road in a haste with police cars. Inside the van are two young men, the one driving the van is extremely large, muscular, and somewhat dorky looking. The other sitting in the passenger seat is very skinny but good looking and attractive.

"They're gaining on us man! Pick up the pace!" The skinny one said to the driver.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The driver said.

CRASH!

"Oh man! Where did you learn to drive you maniac?!"

"Hey this isn't as easy as it looks! Is he still in there?" The driver asked.

"I don't know! Hey buddy what's happening?" The passenger said talking into a microphone. "Hey man don't mess with us! Are you there?! Answer me!"

At his words a third young man with rugged features and a charming exterior came running across the roof tops, jumps off, and just before he lands on the roof of the van everything freezes.

...

Hi sorry to interrupt the story but um I think that before you continue rreading I need to explain some things so you'll understand it better. So I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Manny Rivera, I'm the guy who's running from the cops. No not the driver, no the guy on the left isn't me either. Look up I'm frozen in mid air at the moment. That's me, see I look nothing like those other guys. Much better looking. Anyway you're probably wondering what the heck is going on here right? Well to explain that I'll have to go to back to the very beginning.

Insert darkness and nothingness.

No, no, not the beginning of time! A little further.

Insert dinosuars.

No! Not when the dinosaurs were here! Okay a lot further.

Insert ending.

Not that far! Go back to the beginning! My beginning! My family's beginning! Geez who's running the flashbacks here? Okay now that we've got that settled I'm gonna start telling you the origins of this. It all started with my grandfather Jorge Rivera. A nice guy, good intentions, a little greedy and deceptive sometimes but..Okay a lot of times. Oh what the heck he was in the mafia so of course he'd be greedy and deceptive. What do you expect? Anyway my grandpa was the business partner of a very powerful mob boss. He called himself General Chapuza though I don't know why because he never fought in a war but those two pulled off hundreds of bank robberies, jewel hiests, and break ins. They were filthy rich and never got caught by the cops. But the two were getting older and they needed someone to carry on the business so they both got married to different women and had kids.

While General Chapuza's kids were excited about becoming mobsters my grandpa's son Rodolfo Rivera a.k.a my dad wasn't all for going into the family business. Actually Dad hated it all together and wanted nothing to do with it much to my grandpa's shame and disappointment. My dad wanted to do something honorable. Something for the people. So he joined the military and fought in Iraq where he saved fifty men from a bomb explosion unfortunately he got caught in the explosion and was in the hospital for months. That's where he met Nurse Maria Sanchez a.k.a my mom. Mom worked as a nurse for the red cross and was Dad's constant care giver while he recovered. Nutritng turned to friendship, friendship turned to love, and love turned to...Mom getting pregnant and Dad proposing.

When Dad recovered Mom begged him not to go back because she couldn't risk losing him especially now that she had a baby on the way. But my dad said he couldn't because he felt obliged by his honor and God to finish his mission and that was to infiltrate a shady group of men. Back in Iraq he exposed a huge terrorist plot with the purpose of blowing up Miracle City. When he came home he was given the medal of honor and would be known as Miracle City's greatest war hero. He then married Mom and I was born nine months later.

My childhood was interesting. I couldn't go to school because they would have to look into my background and if they found out my grandpa was a in the mafia it would land him in jail so I was homeschooled. Mom taught me all the academics, math, science, history, grammar, and her most favorite subject of all literature. In college she studied to be a teacher and a therapist, she was hoping to reform and re educate criminals but it didn't work out. My father wanted me to grow up to be a soldier like him while my grandfather wanted me to go into the mafia business. So after I finished my academic lessons with Mom, Dad began training me in hand to hand combat and agility, then Grandpapi would educate me on criminal records and conections, law enforcement schedules, and places that I could use as secret entrances and hiding spots.

They weren't your average, everyday, normal family but they loved me and took care of me so I didn't care. Our neighbors often whispered about Mom and Dad being unfit parents and Grandpapi abusing me but the truth was I was a very happy child. Key word WAS. You know some kids live happily with their family until they reached adulthood but that wasn't going to happen to me. I'll never forget it. To this day I can still remember every exact detail of that day. The day I lost everything.

It was my eighth birthday. My family always cancelled all my lessons on my birthday, my grandfather would buy me any expensive toy I had wanted, my mother would bake me the most delicious cake ever, and my father would rent me any action or horror movie I wanted from the store as long as he remembered to cover my eyes during the really scary or violent scenes. At the end of the day when I would go to bed my parents would tuck me into bed, Dad would read to me, and Mom would sing to me. This year my father had a very special birthday present for me.

"Can I open it now?" My eight year old self said shaking my wrapped up gift while pressing my ear against it as an attempt to figure out what it was.

"Be patient hijo." Dad said. "You can open your gift after dinner."

"And after you've had some birthday cake." Mom said.

After dinner she placed a square chocolate cake with blue frosting and eight birthday candles on the table. Dad lit the candles, then he, Mom, and Grandpapi sang the birthday song, a blew out my candles, and devoured as much cake as my mother would let me. Then Grandpapi gave me the new, expensive, toy laser gun I had been begging for all year followed by my special present from Dad. It was a belt with a buckle made of pure silver with a T engraved, an antique.

"This belt has been in our family for generations." Dad said.

"What's the T stand for?" I asked.

"True strength and courage. Something that every member of our family has even your grandfather surprisingly."

"Hey!" My Grandpapi said.

"As long as you wear that belt you'll always be honorable and courageous. "

"It's so cool. I hope it fits." I put the belt on. It was a perfect fit, like it was made for me. "I'll never take it off. I swear."

The four of us then sat down together to watch the movie Dad rented. As usual five minutes into the movie Grandpapi passed out on the couch, Mom asked Dad repeatedly if I should be watching that movie, Dad assured her that I would be fine then shielded my eyes whenever the intense stuff came on. Finally when the movie was over like always Mom and Dad tucked me into bed, Dad read me a story, Mom sang me a lullaby, and they both kissed me goodnight before I fell asleep thinking that I was the luckiest boy in the whole world. Thinking that every birthday would be just like this one for the rest of my life. But I was wrong. So very wrong.

I woke up in the middle of night to hear someone knocking rapidly at the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Grandpapi say. I listened to his footsteps as he went downstairs, I heard him open the door, and that's when it happened. I heard a gun shot which snapped me awake immediately. I got out of bed and went to see what was happening. Before I could even touch the door nob the door to my bedroom was opened by my mother. She grabbed me and put me in the closet of the hallway.

"Mommy what's going on?" I asked.

"Manny listen to me." She told me. "I need you to stay here and keep quiet."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Don't make a sound and don't come out of here no matter what." She looked like she was about to cry, like she was never going to see me again after this. She then hugged me and whispered. "No matter what happens Manny remember that we love you. That we'll always love you."

She gave me one last kiss before she closed the door. However I could still see through the cracks and I saw her and my father standing across from a group of people.

"Please! It's me and my father who ruined you! Do what you want to me! Kill me even! But please spare my wife! She's innocent!"

"How touching." I heard a sinister voice say. "You love her so much that you would die for her. Beat you wouldn't do the same for me!"

It happened so fast. A shot rang out, several shots. I heard my mother scream and watched my father struggle to fight them but in the end I saw both my parents fall. In that moment I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I could only sit there and watch and listen. It wasn't until they left that I heard my father say with his dying breath.

"Manny if you can hear me listen very carefully." He coughed. "Life is full choices and you'll have to make a lot of them to become the man you're meant to be and I know...I know your grandfather and I...Tried to force you into who you would be...You...You should choose who you are...But promise me something son...Promise me that no matter what path you choose, no matter what kind of man you become...Promise me that you'll be a man of honor and courage...Promise me."

I wanted to go to him so badly but I couldn't move. I could only say these words.

"I promise."

Hours passed and I remained frozen until at last the police arrived.

"Any surviors?" I heard one policeman ask.

"No the man, the woman, the old man, they're all dead."

I knew it was true but hearing the police confirm it finally made me break down in tears.

"Hey I think I heard something." The closet door was opened by a police officer. I recognized him as the Chief of police Emiliano Suarez. A big, tough, and scary looking man who was every criminals worst nightmare. "Oh my God there's a kid back here."

"Is he alive?" Another cop asked.

"Yeah though I don't know if he has any injuries. You hurt anywhere kid?"

I just shook my head. He had one tough exterior but I could tell by his eyes that he pitied me and wanted to help me.

"Come on kid let's get you cleaned up and something to eat huh?"

He picked me up and took me to the hospital to check for injuries. But my injuries weren't physical they were mental and no amount of medical help could heal those wounds.

 **What do you think? Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't say one word. Not during the car ride, not during the hospital examination, I said nothing. If they asked questions which lucky for me were yes or no questions I just shook my head or nodded. After staying in the hospital for three days and after the doctor confirmed that I wasn't injured Emiliano took me back to the police station to decide what would happen to me.

Doing background checks they discovered that I had no living relatives so that meant I would have to go stay at the local orphanage. Before taking me there Emiliano took me back to my house so I could get some things like my clothes and tooth brush then he took me to get some breakfast since it was six o'clock in the morning. He took me to the local diner where he bought me an omelet with bacon, toast, and hot chocolate to drink. I was surprised that he was doing that for me. From what I knew he was about as mean and ill tempered as bull locked in a ring painted red. I guess he had a soft spot for kids. He understood that I didn't feel like talking so he didn't say anything to me. After I ate we got in his car and headed for the orphanage.

Then suddenly we heard gun shots coming from a store that sold jewelry and expensive metals. Emiliano pulled over and got out of the car to investigate.

"Stay here." He told me before leaving.

I had no intention of leaving. Those gunshots made me flash back to when I lost my parents and my grandfather. I was terrified, I couldn't move. If that wasn't enough to scare me then one of the thugs who came over to jack the car had me petrified.

"Keep your mouth shut kid! And I won't put a bullet through your head!" He snapped at me before throwing the bag containg his loot in the back. Two things spilled out from the bag and on to the car floor. A block of silver and a hope diamond. Now I know it's wrong to steal but I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me at this point but I knew if I made it out of here alive I would need money so as quickly and quietly as I could I slipped the silver and the diamond into a secret compartment that I had in my backpack.

The thug started up the car. I froze, what was going to happen to me? What was he going do to me? Was he going to kill me? Was I going to die? I was so scared that I couldn't breathe. Then just as the car had taken off I saw Emiliano throw himself at the side of the car, sticking his arms through the window as he tried to strangle the driver.

"Pull over!" He denanded. "Now!"

"No way! I'm not going to jail!" He said slamming on the petal, making the car go faster but Emiliano wouldn't let go. He just held on to the window and ran with the car as fast as he could.

"Are you crazy man?! It's just some materials! You're going to kill yourself over that?!" The thug shouted.

"I don't care about the stuff you stole!" Emiliano shouted. "I want the boy in the car! Let him out!"

He then punched the driver in the face and started to climb through the window. The car swerved and crashed, Emiliano quickly grabbed me and covered my head so I wouldn't get hurt in the crash. Thankfully none of us were hurt and he ended up arrested. With that settled I was taken to the orphanage and well...It wasn't exactly home sweet home. For one thing I was the only kid there and the police didn't know but Miss Cleopatra the woman running the joint was abusive.

"Now listen carefully." She said harshly toward me. "You will not be coddled here. I am not your mother so do not expect any affection from me. You will do exactly I what I tell you. You will be given chores daily and if you refuse to do any of them or don't do them right then you will go in the hole."

"What's the hole?" I asked her.

"You'll find out eventually that is if you don't upset me."

The hole was a small, dark, and dirty room at the very bottom of the basement where there were no windows or other doors except for the one that she used to lock whoever she sent in there inside. I remember the first time she locked me in there. I accidentally broke a window while washing it and she started dragging me down there, threw me into the hole, and locked the door. Inside there was broken glass and a leaky pipes that squirted boiling hot steam. I had cut my hand on the broken glass and burned my arm on the steam but that heartless witch didn't care.

Everyday it was the same thing. I would wake up, spend the whole day doing chores that she gave me, spent like six hours in the hole if I ever made her angry, ate only one meal which was just bread crust, and then went to sleep on an old mattress that was torn and had springs sticking out. Then came the day when she decided to send me to school but only to avoid suspicion from the cops. I hated school worse because all the kids made fun of me. You see thanks to Miss Cleopatra not giving me soap to bathe with or feeding me properly I always came to school dirty and skinny so naturally I was a target for bullies. I know what you're thinking why didn't I just sell the sliver and diamond I swiped and use the money to buy the things I needed well the missing block of silver and hope diamond were all over the news and I couldn't risk going to jail.

"This seat's taken." One of the boys on the bus told me.

"You can't sit here." Another boy said.

"Don't you dare sit next to me you dirtbag!"

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Piece of trash!"

I just kept walking and listening to their insults thinking that I wasn't worth spit. But that moment was when I heard the sweetest voice in the whole world.

"You can sit by me if you want." I looked up to my right to see a girl sitting alone at a seat. She was the same age as me, had blue hair which was usual but I didn't mind, and she wore a red and white dress.

"Ah...Uh...I...Uh...Ah."

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there and keep blumbering?" She asked me.

"Yes! No...Wait! I..I...I mean yes! I'll sit down!"

Okay back then I didn't really know how to talk to girls. In fact she was the first girl who had ever talked to me so I was a little tongue tied.

"You got a name?" She asked me.

"Ma...Manny." I told her. "Manny Rivera."

"I'm Frida. I heard what those jerks said to you. If you want I can beat them up for you."

"No! Don't do that! Believe me all the older boys will crack down hard on me if a girl fights my battles."

"I understand, boys can be stupid no offense."

"None taken."

"So have you made any friends here?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Well you do now."

"You actually want to be friends?"

"Sure why not?"

"Don't you think I'm dirty?"

"Yeah but it's not your fault. I know all about Miss Cleopatra, I had friend who used to live with her before she was adopted. I know what she does. I've told the police but they don't believe me."

"Why?"

"Well I've had a bit of lying problem in the past so yeah."

"Why are you being so nice to me."

"I was told that you don't have a family anymore and if you live with Miss Cleopatra then I know you're miserable so I thought maybe you could use a friend."

She and I were always together after that. During school we had the same classes and we usually spent our time goofing off and playing pranks on some of the teachers. After school when Miss Cleopatra was thinking that I was cleaning out the basement I would sneak out the window and we would meet at the park where we would climb trees, chase each other, and sometimes just sit out and watch the stars. Other times we would go to the ice cream shop, the arcade, and sneak into the movie theater to see horror and action films that we were too young to see. She would bring me soap, a comb, sandwhiches, and anything else I needed that Miss Cleopatra failed to provide for me. She never took me to see her family because she said her father didn't like her playing with boys and because she didn't want her sisters to tease her about me being her boyfriend. I was an only child but I had always wanted brothers and sisters.

Some nights when I would have nightmares or when I would get real scared I would sneak over to her house and she would let me sleep in bed with her. Don't worry all we did was sleep, remember we were just kids, we hadn't hit puberty yet. But I always had to leave at six because that's when her folks got up and according to her if her father ever found me in bed with her he would kill me. Even if it was just harmless sleeping. If it wasn't late when I came over we would watch movies, read, and sometimes she would sing to me like my mother used to do.

"What was it about this time?" She asked me one night as we laid in her bed together.

"It was about the night I lost my parents and my grandpa."

"That must've been so scary for you. I'm really sorry."

"Why did they do it? Why did they have to take my mom, dad, and my grandpa away from me?"

"It's just what bad people do I guess."

"It's not fair."

"I know but like my dad always says life isn't fair."

"Frida?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Of your nightmare?"

"No I'm scared that one day someone's gonna take you away from me just like they took my family."

"No one's gonna take me away from you. Wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because we're close. Mom says when two people are close they'll always find each other no matter what so if we ever get separated we'll always find each other."

She put her hand in mind, we both smiled at each other, and then we fell asleep. For once since I had lost my family I was happy. She made my life at that orphanage bearable and I had hoped that we would be together forever. Until we turned thirteen, that was when her folks decided send her along with her sisters to a boarding school. She told me that she'd runaway and live with me but I didn't want her to leave behind her family. Not when she still had one.

During the last few weeks we had, we spent as much time together as possible. We did all our favorite things like reading, climbing trees, pulling pranks, listening to music, and doing dangerous but fun stunts. We went to our favorite places like the movie theater, the aracade, the ice cream shop, and the carnival. We slept together every night of the last week. On the day she had to leave it was very sad for us.

"I'm really going to miss you." I told her.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said.

"I got you something so you don't forget me."

I gave her a bundle of rags. She unwrapped it and what she found inside made her speechless for a moment. One time when Miss Cleopatra wanted me to use a hammer to break cinder block as a punishment for waking her up I had accidentally hit my backpack with the hammer, shattering the hope diamond in the process. But one part of it managed to stay in one piece and it was in the shape of a perfect heart. To this day I'll never know how that happened but since it was in a different shape the police would never suspect.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"It's beautiful, I love it. But where did you get it?"

"Uh...Trade secret. But it matches your eyes and your hair."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. This is just for being my first...And only friend."

"Oh Manny."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me close. I hugged her back. Then she did something totally unexpected. She kissed me! Right on the lips! I couldn't believe it, a girl actually kissed me.

"Sorry I meant to kiss you on the cheek." She said blushing.

"Uh...Uh..." I was blushing too.

"It's not what you think! I...I...I don't even like boys like that."

"That's...Okay. Uh...I'm glad you like your gift."

"Yeah I'll keep it with me forever. Oh and I almost forgot to give you this."

She handed me a small wrapped up present.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

"It was your birthday last week. I know you don't like to celebrate it because it reminds you of that day but...I think everyone deserves a present on thier birthday. I hope you like it."

"Frida! Time to go!" Her mother called.

"Goodbye Manny."

"Bye Frida."

She gave me another hug then went too join her mother in the car with her sisters. As the car drove away she stuck her head out the window, smiling and waving at me. I smiled and waved at her back, I didn't stop until I couldn't see her anymore. All too soon she was gone and I was left alone again.

When I got back to my room I opened my present. It was a picture frame that held a photograph of us at the carnival we went to last week. We were sitting on top of the boardwalk, watching the fireworks together. Frida wanted to savor this so she asked a guy to take our picture. I tried to beat him up when he teased us about being a couple. I smiled as I looked at the picture. I was going to miss her so much and I that she was gone I would never have another friend.

Or so I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay now that you know my origins let me tell you about my friends. Remember the two guys in the car screaming like girls? Yeah that's them. The skinny one is Tulio Julian Martinez or T.J for short and the big guy is Davi Roucco. Like me they were orphans and they were brought to the same orphanage I was at.

T.J's mother died of cancer and his father became so depressed over her death that he went crazy and attempted to kill both him and himself. He was a smart guy, had a pretty high IQ but he was also pervert. When we went to school or into town he would often look up girl's skirts and he kept dirty magazines too. Girls typically don't like his pervy tendencies which is a hassel for him since he's really into girls. He also complains about never finding love which is a hassel for me because he never shuts up. But he acted like an older brother to us. He stuck up for us when bullies ever went after us and helped us with our homework. So he was okay.

Davi's father was abusive and his mother was an alcoholic. The cops brought him here after they found his dad beating him one night while his mom was passed out drunk on the couch. With parents like that you'd think a kid would be quiet, sad, or angry all the time but no he was happy. Pretty much all the time. He wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Pretty guilible and naive but he was a good kid and despite his size he was incredibly strong.

During our time at the orphanage we realized that we were sick of living with Miss Cleopatra and decided to leave and live on our own. But it would take careful planning. After Miss Cleopatra found out that I had been sneaking out to see Frida she kept us locked up in our room every night so we couldn't run away. She also followed us every day to and from school. She didn't like us but she liked the money the government paid her to keep us so there was no way she was letting us escape. But where there's a will there's a way.

During my many years of getting sent to the hole I had discovered something interesting. The rock walls down there were surprisingly quite weak and with that hammer she had we could break through it. T.J did some calculations and he concluded that we could tunnel our way out of here. But he didn't just need a way out of here we needed money for when got out. That's when I came up with the idea to not only sell the silver I had but to also steal Miss Cleopatra's money and anything else we needed. Again I know stealing is wrong but that money technically belonged to us. The government pays her that money she can buy food, clothing, and other necessities for us but she pockets it all for herself so yeah, we were just taking what was rightfully ours.

So the first thing we had to do was get money for the silver without anyone finding that it was the one that had been stolen five years ago. I remembered how I accidentally shattered that diamond with the hammer and got the idea to change the silver's shape. When we would walk home from school Davi would create a disturbance by throwing a tantrum distracting Miss Cleopatra and everyone else long enough for T.J and I to steal the tools that we needed. Naturally as punishment she would throw us in the hole allowing us to use our tools to work on the tunnel and cut the silver into individual pieces.

Once our tunnel was finished we began our next phase. Getting the money out of her safe. Everytime she went to open and close that safe I made sure to watch her extra carefully and memorize that combination until I knew it by heart. After careful planning for six months we were ready to make our escape. At night time all three of us refused to go to bed when she told us to thus landing us in the hole. While she was dragging Davi and T.J down there I quickly cracked the combination lock on her safe and stole all the thousand dollars she had in there. She then dragged me in there and locked us inside.

"Maybe a whole night in here will teach you a lesson!" She told us before locking the door.

Dumb broad, she had just ensured our escape. We had left all our bags, clothes, and other necessities down here the last time she sent us here so we would have them ready when it was time to go. With our bags packed, our exit secure, and the money we needed we dug our way to freedom.

"You sure this is the right route?" I asked T.J.

"Hey have I ever been wrong before?" He told me.

"About academics or women?"

"Hey!"

"Oh-ho! Burn!" Davi laughed.

"Shut up you little twerp and keep digging." T.J snapped.

"Could you stop calling me a twerp? I'm not that small."

"You're the smallest out of all three of us."

"Well I haven't had my growth spurt yet. Once it happens I'll be big."

"Okay guys stay on topic we're escaping remember?" I said.

"Hey Manny I've been meaning ask, when we get out of here how exactly are we going to get around?" T.J asked me.

"I don't know. I guess we'll take the bus."

"I was hoping for something more discreet. Because Miss Cleopatra is going to have the police looking for us once she finds us gone."

"Well what are we supposed to do? None of us own a car."

"We can steal my dad's." Davi suggested. "He has an old van and now that he's in jail he won't need it anymore."

"None of us can drive."

"I can."

T.J and I looked at him surprised.

"What are you talking about? You're ten! You can't drive!" T.J said.

"When Mom got drunk she would be too scared to have Dad drive her back so I had to do it. I've been driving since I was six."

"And you never got caught?"

"Nope. We lived on the side of town where the police were pretty much useless."

"Yeah all the cops here stink." T.J said. "When my old man started showing signs of being crazy I told the cops but they wouldn't listen, two weeks later he tries to put a bullet through my head and his."

"Not all police are bad. One risked his life to save me." I told them.

"Who?" They asked.

"Emiliano Suarez."

"Oh him. Yeah he's a good cop."

"One of the bests." Davi said. "He's the one who stopped Dad from beating me."

"I've seen his daughters and they are smokin." T.J said.

"I didn't know he was a father." I said.

"He's got three girls, I've never seen his youngest but I hear she's his favorite."

"Hmm...Never seen his family before."

I never thought Emiliano had a family. To be honest I didn't know anything about him except he was the city's top police chief and showed no mercy to criminals. He used to scare me a lot before he saved my life that time. I wondered what his kids were like.

That aside the three of us continued digging until at last we reached the outside. The first thing we did was go to the jewelry store and cash in those pieces of silver. Then we swiped the van from the garage of Davi's old house and we were on our way. Free at last. Never to see that she beast Miss Cleopatra again. But we now had a new problem? Where were we supposed to go from here? Obviously we had to go into hiding because the cops would be looking for us and they wouldn't listen us if we told them about the abuse.

One night we had parked the van somewhere and while T.J and Davi were asleep I laid awake wondering what our next would be. I looked down at my belt was instantly reminded of my father's final words and the promise I had made to him.

"Promise me that you'll be a man of honor and courage."

I wanted to keep that promise but so far I wasn't doing a good job of it. I had robbed several stores and my father never approved of stealing but it's not like I could go to school and get a job. I thought about going into the mafia like Grandpapi or joining the army like Dad but neither the mafia or the army would accept a thirteen year old kid. No. If I was gonna do something it would be my way. Not my father's, not my grandfather's, my way. But what?

I began recalling all my talents. I was an expert at hand to hand combat, was trained with great agility, stealth, and reflexes thanks to my dad. I knew how to look into criminal connections, police forces, and hiding areas thanks to my grandpa. And not only did I know academics thanks to my mom but I also new some of the strength and weaknesses of local criminals. Something I read off of her old notes. So the question was how could I use these talents?

I decided to consult the book of Rivera history. One of the things I had brought with me from my house was an old book that contained records of my all my ancestors who accomplished something great. I was hoping maybe something they did could inspire me to figure out what I would do. As I read about them I noticed that each them either worked inside or outside the law. That they either served justice or themselves. One was a was a savage barbarian, one was a brave knight, one was a thieving pirate, and one was a just sheriff. But there was one who was different. One who was in between. One who worked outside the law and served justice.

My great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather Alfonso Rivera. During the Spanish Revolution he served as a honorable thief stealing from criminals and corrupted government officals. He was declared the greatest thief in history for his incredible talent of trickery and decite. He robbed hundreds blind and was never caught. But he wasn't just a thief he was also a servant of the people. He freed slaves and pridoners, saved lives, helped the people in need, and even managed to win the heart of the Spanish Governor's daughter Catalina Murrieta who would become my great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother. He was a firm believer in honor and family. Something that every Rivera man believed in and it was from him that I inherited my belt. It was like an omen. At once I realized what I was meant to be. What my destiny was. I was going to be an honorable thief like my great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather Alfonso Rivera.

It took a lot convincing but in the end T.J and Davi agreed. We drove to my old house to gather up some supplies we would need. The notes my mom took on criminals back she was studying to be a therapist, some of my dad's old weapons and gadgets from the war, and my grandpa's files on the the police, mafias, and the government.

We started small. Only stealing things we needed from regular stores like food and clothes. Our objective was to steal them and not get caught, not even get noticed. It wasn't easy at first. No one caught us at first but they either saw us stealing or caught us on camera. Over the years T.J learned how to hack into security systems and shut down cameras and other defenses. He even found a way to kill the lights in some stores allowing me to sneak in and steal using my dad's night vision goggles.

Once we mastered stores we moved on to robbing items targeted by criminals. We found out about their targets due to T.J's research and my grandpa's files. Davi's strength proved useful in taking down guards and other criminals who would go after us especially after his growth spurt kicked in. In fact he's not the biggest out of all us. Irony.

Okay now that I have told you all my origins let's get back to the present.

So here we are. Eight years had gone by, I had grown up to be a master thief with T.J and Davi helping me, criminals never knew who we were, and the police couldn't get close to us. Not even Chief Emiliano Suarez and he was obsessed with catching me. Today we had stolen a ruby that the mayor had bought pocketing money from one of his charities and we felt that was wrong so we stole it from city hall and...You know what I'm just gonna let you guys read where we left off.

...

Manny landed on the roof of the building while the police cars got stuck in traffic. He then pulled the ruby from his pocket and began to admire what he had stolen.

"Uh Manny we've got company." T.J said.

Manny looked over to see a police car being driven by Chief Emiliano Suarez was right on their tail.

"Attention thieves!" He shouted through a megaphone. "I order you to pull over and turn yourselves over immediately!"

"Sorry old man not today! Davi deploy operation tic tac blow!" Manny said.

"You got it boss!" Davi pressed a button and a bunch of tacs were released from the vehicle which poked holes in the tires of Emiliano's car causing it top stop.

"I'll get you three! Someday!" He shouted in enraged defeat.

Manny just grinned smugly and slipped into the van where his pals high five him.

"Nice work boys." He said. "Another theft perfectly excecuted."

"Yeah but we were cutting it a little too close this time don't you think?" T.J said.

"Maybe but we got the ruby and the old chief didn't catch us."

"I say we celebrate with pizza!" Davi said.

"I'll make the call." T.J said.

"No anchovies this time. My breath stunk for a week." Manny said.

Life was good for them especially Manny. He lived a carefree, exciting life where he did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and had no worries or responsibilities. And to top it all off there was no cop or criminal in town who could catch him. Yep life was good. But all that was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

"So T.J what's our next move?" Manny asked him.

"Well from what I hear the Mustache Mafia are planning to steal a solid gold seal from the museum Wednesday night." T.J said.

"Who's on guard duty that night? Emiliano?"

"No just another one of his dim witted co workers and his daughter."

"Which one?"

"His youngest, she just graduated from the academy of Miracle City's police and law enforcement. It's her first job."

"Perfect, rookies are always easy."

"Don't be so cocky remember she's Emiliano's daughter and you've seen the work of his oldest ones Anita and Nikita better known as the taser twins of terror."

"Yeah and I've taken down both of those broads. This one should be a piece of cake."

Wednesday night after the museum closed T.J hacked into the museum's security system and shut down it's defenses and cameras. Manny slipped in through the vents and quietly crawled around in them following T.J's directions on where the golden seal exhibit was. Peering through he saw one of Emiliano's stupid and lazy fellow cops munching on a doughnut while reading a newspaper.

"Oh brother this is just too easy."

Manny dropped out of the vent, knocked out the guard with a staff he brought, then began to carefully cut open the glass display case that held the golden seal. He grabbed the seal and prepared to make his escape when he felt a painful shock of electricity hit him in the back. It stunned him and knocked him to the floor.

"Hey who did that?!"

Manny stood up and saw that the source of that electrical shock came from some sort of taser gun that was in the hands of a cop. This one was a woman, a petite and beautiful young woman with blue hair and blue eyes that held determination and a firey temper. Manny didn't know why but there for something very familiar about her.

"Freeze!" She said pointing the taser gun at him. "You are under arrest for breaking in and attempted theft."

"Uh-huh. Let me guess you're the new rookie cop?"

"How do you know that I'm rookie?"

"Sorry but my sources of information are classified and since you're a rookie I'll give you a warning. If you try to arrest me I will just disarm and humiliate you then escape with my prize. I would also beat you up but you're a lady and I don't hit chicks."

"Okay and since you gave me a warning I'm going to give you one. If you don't drop that seal and put your hands where I can see them I will be forced to use violence."

"Thanks for the warning sweetheart oh and think fast!"

He then kicked the gun out of her hand, caught it, and pointed it at her.

"Ha! Whatcha gonna do now Senorita?"

At first she didn't say anything or do anything and just when Manny thought he was going to get away unscathed she attacked. It all happened so fast he didn't have time to think. It was like she was a super solider with moves as quick and dangerous as lighting. She punched him in his face repeatedly, then punch him in his gutt, elbowed him in his chin, and kicked him right across his face causing him to fall over and drop both her gun and the seal which she picked up.

"Hmm...That was almost too easy." She smirked.

"Oh God...What just happened?" He asked lying on the floor.

"I beat reclaimed both my gun and the golden seal from a criminal. Not bad for a rookie cop."

Manny could hear the sound of police sirens. He needed to get out of here quick or he would spend the rest of his life as a jail bird.

"Manny what's happening?" T.J called from the communicator in Manny's ear.

"I'm gonna have to call an emergency retreat bud." He whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Frida asked.

But she didn't get answer because T.J quickly released a smoke bomb that filled the entire museum with a foggy mist that allowed Manny to escape. He quickly crawled back out the vent and jumped into the van where Davi and T.J were.

"Thanks guys that was a close one."

Manny put his hand to his face and found that his nose was bleeding. This woman had got him good. Not even Emiliano had gotten close enough to beat him up. But she not only beat him up but shes actually she succeeded in stopping his robbery. That had never happened before with any cop. He figured he had let his guard down because she was a woman. A familiar looking woman. Just who was she and why was she teasing a memory in the back of his head?

"What happened?" Davi said.

"This rookie cop managed to beat me within an inch of my life."

"I told you not to underestimate her." T.J said. "Never underestimate someone who shares the same genes as Emiliano Suarez."

"Well she's definitely got her father's insane temper. T.J can you look up some information on her?"

"Already on it." He said searching the computer for information until he managed to hack into the police computer and pull up her file which including information and a profile picture. "Whoa! _*Whistle*_ I wouldn't mind this cop giving me the boot."

"Get your mind out of the gutter you leacher and tell me what her file says."

"Okay her name is Inspector Frida Suarez, age twenty-one. She is Chief Emiliano's youngest daughter. Graduated at the top of her class from Miracle City's police and law enforcement academy. Is highly trained in hand to hand combat and carries a gun not only shoots bullets but also contains a taser, tranquilizer darts, and pepper spray."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up what was her name?"

"Frida Suarez."

"Let me see that profile picture."

T.J printed it out. Manny grabbed the picture and examined it. Then he pulled out the old picture frame he had been given on his thirteenth birthday and compared the picture of Emiliano's daughter to the photograph of his childhood friend Frida in the frame. Aside from the age difference the two were identical meaning they were the same person. The female cop who had just beat the crap of him was his first and most special friend from when he was a kid.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Davi asked.

"It's Frida."

"Uh yeah that's her name."

"No I mean my Frida! My best friend before I met you guys."

"You mean the little girl you were sweet on?" T.J said.

"First of all I was not sweet on her and yes it's her."

"Really? Let me see those pictures." He looked at the two of them. "Wow age has certainly been kind to her. Wonder if she's single."

"Don't even think about it!" Manny snatched the pictures from him.

"Ironic that she grew up to be a cop." Davi said reading her file. "It says here that she's almost as good as her father."

"She's probably better than her father by being the first cop in this town to stop our robbery." T.J said.

"She's definitely an issue but we'll worry about her later." Manny said. "Since our break in was busted the Mustache Mafia won't strike there anytime soon so we better look for new targets."

The next morning their hideout T.J began searching the internet and hacking into secret computer systems to get information on the police, the government, and other criminals.

"Now this interesting." T.J said.

"What do you got?" Davi asked.

"Six criminals are targeting these four items."

"Who are the criminals?"

"El Oso, Sergio, Dr. Chipotle Jr, Sartana, General Chapuza, and the sixth one is a mystery."

"General Chapuza? I know him." Manny said. "He used to be partners with my grandfather when they were in the mafia together but I thought that he was retired."

"I guess he got bored." T.J said.

"Why do they want these items?" Davi asked.

"Not a clue because these parts don't look like they could serve any evil purpose."

"Well what are they?"

"A sombereo, a glove, a pair of boots, and your belt Manny."

"My belt?"

"Here's a picture of it on Sergio's computer."

"What would they want my belt for? And further more what do they want a sombereo, a glove, and some boots for?"

"Don't know but apparently these items are so important that the sombereo, golve, and boots are all three under police protection. I've tried every hacking trick in the book to figure out what makes them so special but I can't get anywhere. Whatever secret is behind these items the government definitely wants it to be hush hush."

"Not to mention El Oso, Sergio, Dr. Chipotle Jr, Sartana, and General Chapuza are the five most dangerous criminals in Miracle City." Davi added.

"Looks like we have a big case this time." Manny said.

"Probably our biggest one ever." T.J said. "Which reminds me I've got some big news for you guys. They're letting my dad out of the pyschatric ward."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah apparently they've cured him and he's looking for me. I guess he wants to apologise and make up."

"Do you want to see him?" Davi asked.

"I don't know. I know my old man was sick but I still just can't get over the fact that he tried to kill me."

"Well the man was severely bi polar."

"Even so I still have nightmares about that night. I just...I'm just not ready to see him."

"We understand man." Manny said.

"I get where you're coming from. My mom's been trying to contact me." Davi said.

"They let her out of jail?"

"She's on parole and she's been going to rehab. Her parole officer visited me a month ago and said she wants to see me but she understands if I don't want to see her."

"Why would you wanna see her?" T.J said. "The broad basically ignored and left you to the mercy of your abusive dad."

"Hey Mom was screwed up and she wasn't always there for me when I needed her but she did love me."

"If she loved you she wouldn't have drank so much."

"Dad abused her too and drinking was her way of coping!"

"So that excuses her negligence!"

"Of course not! You think I'm not mad about that?! I still am! But I can't be mad at her forever!"

"Why not? I would be."

"Well then it's good thing I'm not you isn't it?"

"Alright you two that's enough." Manny said. "It's obvious we've got some unresolved issues but we shouldn't be fighting about it. T.J start getting some more information on those items, Davi start working out we're definitely going to need your muscle for this operation."

"What about you?" Davi asked.

"I'm just going out to investegate something but before I go a few questions. Is my hair sticking out?"

"No."

"Do I got anything in my teeth?"

"Nope."

"Do I stink anywhere? Under my pits?"

"No."

"Good how's my breath?" He breathed on him.

"Whoa! Get a mint! Your breath smells worse than donkey hyde."

"I'll rob a few mints from the gas station."

"Why the sudden curiousity in your appearance and smell?" T.J asked.

"None of your business now you two get to work. I'll be back."


	5. Chapter 5

Inspector Frida Suarez rolled her eyes and fought the urge to curse when her father's rude and more immature and rude co workers started insulting, whistling, and making cat calls at her as she walked into the police station.

"Hey sweetie did you really stop a criminal or did Daddy have to help you?" One of them called.

"Come over here baby." Another whistled. "I've got something for you to inspect."

"Nice ass. Mind giving us a little shake?"

"These guys are supposed to be Miracle City's finest?" She thought irritated.

She then walked into her father's office.

"Hi Papa." She said.

"Ah Frida good to see you hija." He said. "I heard how you saved the golden seal. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Papa."

"And to celebrate your mother is making a fantastic dinner tonight. You'll be there won't you?"

"Yes I will I just need to put up some files."

"Okay see you tonight hija."

"You too."

She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and went to put away the case files in the drawers. The private ones she had lock up in her father's private safe. Files like that were for her father's eyes onky. No one else was allowed to look at them. Once she had them sealed away she started to head out the office when she heard the sound of footsteps landing on the rooftops. Suspicious she pulled out her gun and went to investigate. She went upstairs on the roof but didn't see anyone.

"Probably my imagination." She said to herself.

"Probably not."

She was startled to find the thief she had encountered earlier standing right behind her.

"Freeze!" She pointed her gun at him. "You must be pretty stupid to come to a police station buddy!"

At first he didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking at her, as if he was studying her. It made her uncomfortable. Then he smiled and began talking in a voice that was a mixture of teasing and flirtation.

"Even after eight years you still have the most beautiful blue eyes in Miracle City."

"Excuse me?"

"And it looks like you got talker. Not as a tall as me but you've grown."

"What are you talking about? And why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"You don't recognize me? And here I thought we were close then again I didn't recognize you at first but I swear I would know those blue eyes anywhere."

"Do I know you?"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Before she had time to react he knocked the gun out of her hand with his staff, dipped her, and kissed her right on the lips. At first she froze due to shock then she started squirming to get away from him. When he finally pulled her back up and let go of her she slapped him right across his face.

"You creep! You just assaulted a cop! Do you know how long how you could go away for this!?"

"I see you still have that firey temper Frida." He said rubbing his cheek. "But you still hit like a girl."

"Who in God's name are you?! And do you know me?!"

"I'll give you a hint. You were my first and only friend when I was a kid."

It took her a couple minutes to figure out what he meant but when she saw those mischievous, playful, and familiar brown eyes it all clicked for her in an instant.

"Manny?" She said in a voice unsure. "Is that really you?"

"It's nice to see you again."

"Oh my God. You...You got taller."

"Glad you noticed."

"And you're...You're a thief!"

"And you're a cop isn't it funny how ironic life can be?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my old friend again. Are you not happy to see to me?"

"No it's not that...I mean...Manny you're a criminal."

"Criminal is such a nasty word. I prefer the term honorable thief."

"Manny this isn't funny. You know I'm going to have to take you in right?"

"But how are you going to do that when you're handcuffed to a pole?"

"What are you-" It wasn't until then she noticed that her left hand had been handcuffed to a nearby pole that was on the roof. "Why you sneaky son of a-"

"Ah-ah! Watch it! A lady isn't supposed to curse you know."

"You tricked me!"

"Don't take it like that Frida. I just wanted to talk to you without us both getting into trouble and I callrd your father earlier so he should be here soon."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk. So how have you been?"

"Ugh! If you must know I've been training to be a cop!" She said trying to pull out of the handcuff.

"Looks like you're doing a pretty good job though no cop has ever been able to catch me. Not even your father by the way how come you never told me he was the chief of police?"

"Do you know how hard it is to make friends when you're dad is the head hancho of the police force? Everyone thought I'd rather them out and besides my dad doesn't like me hanging around boys."

"Hmm...Well I guess I can't blame him especially since you had a huge crush on me back then."

"What?!"

"You're little goodbye kiss to me made it pretty obvious."

"Shut up! That was eight years ago! I was a kid!"

"A kid who liked me and kissed me. I bet you still have the hots for me."

"Obviously you're still an immature little weirdo."

"You used to think I was cute."

"Ugh! When I get out of this I'm going to turn you inside out."

"Oh come on Frida you and I both know you missed me and that you're happy to see me."

"Maybe if the circumstances were different."

"There are no cameras and no one can hear us so you can tell me the truth. Remember we trusted each other with our secrets. Except for those lady secrets you had when we hit puberty but I didn't want to know about those anyway."

"Alright I missed you and yes I'm happy to see you but I'm also ticked off that you handcuffed me to a pole!"

"See? Was that so hard to admit?" He asked leaning in.

"Come any closer and I'll slap you again."

"Okay." He quickly leaned back. "So if I may ask what will you be doing after this."

"I'm supposed to be guarding a very important item that will be transported over to the government protection facility next week."

"What coincidence I plan on stealing an important item next week."

"Manny don't you dare! If you try anything I swear I'll-"

"Uh-oh looks like you're father's here. Do yourself a favor and don't tell him that we were friends as kids, you wouldn't want to rise suspicion would you?" He then jumped off the roof top. "Catch you later."

"Unbelievable! I haven't seen him in eight years and when we finally meet again he does this to me!" She continued to struggle to get out of the handcuffs until her father came to unlock her. She explained everything to him except for the part about them being friends, he got mad, swore that he would bring him to justice, and they went to eat at her parent's house. Later when she came back to her apartment she found a note tapped to her window thar read.

'You got lucky with the golden seal but next week I'll be ready.'

She crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.

"Of course he realizes this means war." She said.


End file.
